Always K
by fan-fan31
Summary: Allen's mysterious crush is not an easy thing to figure out-maybe a trick with an apple will help? implied SLASH mostly yullen. Mild Fic.


Disclaimer:I don't own D Gray man

Summary: All the signs point to "K"...

Haha, inspired by pointless conversation during lunch. It's that thing with the apple, were you spin the apple on its stem, and count the alphabet every time you twist. The letter you end upon is the first letter of the name of your true love or something like that. Kinda like those games where you skip, and count the aphabet and...well, you get my drift XD. Yeah, I know Kanda isn't YUU'S real name, but I like it more than Yuu. I don't know why...

Allen keeps getting "K"s on everything. Who's his "true love"

a bit of implied slash.

Enjoy!

The apple

The chatter in the cafeteria was just loud enough to cover each group of people's conversation, making the hall filled with the buzz of many incoherent sentences.

Allen was passing through the crowds to get to his faithful seat beside Lenalee and across from Lavi, who's long legs took up half his leg space. His lunch tray was teatering precariously, and subconsciously he knew that people were giving him weird looks.

He plopped down beside the aqua-haired girl dumping his tray down in front of him. Mumbling the words "yummy, my favourite," he digs in.

Not literally... or at least he doesn't think that he did. That would take a shovel.

He ignored Lavi and Lenalee who tried to keep up a small, polite conversation, even in the akwardness of being witness of Allen's eating habits.

After Allen had cleared his plate of all but one apple, Lenalee stopped him.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"Allen stared blankly at her face, like she'd grown an extra eye. "You know, like, stop shoving food down your throat?" she asked with some exasperation lacing her tone.

Allen blushed, and pushed away his tray leaving his lonely apple on the plastic green tray.

Shortly after averting his gaze, to glance at a passing Kanda, his red-haired companion, Lavi, grabbed at the apple.

"Baka...Moyashi..." growled kanda, lowering his head, and showing Allen his fist.

"It's Allen, Ba-Kanda," taunted Allen, tilting his chin in defiance.

"...Whatever, Beansprout," answered Kanda rolling his eyes, and gliding away, with a look of murder in his cold eyes.

"You know, Allen, Kanda isn't too bad looking," Lavi said. Allen weeled around to face Lavi, mouth hanging open, "But his personality is a major turn off," added Lavi quickly, seeing the sceptic face of Allen, and the thoughtful face of Lenalee.

"you're right, Kanda is rather handsome," murmured Lenalee, glancing at Allen, who only opened and closed his mouth. "You know, I bet he would make a good boyfriend, all protective and-"

"PLEASE, guys! Not around me, or I'll throw up. And considering the amount of food I just consumed, I'd be careful if I were you," threatened a clearly flustered Allen.

"Fine then, Mr. Lonely! Who do you think would be a good boyfriend?" asked Lenalee, aware of the fact that she asked Allen about a _boyfriend_.

Allen stuck up his nose, and sniffed, refusing to answer her question. In his mind, he knew kanda was in fact a_ very_ attractive guy, and that he wouldn't mind actually trying something like that with kanda... if he wasn't such a jerk. Allen internally groaned at his thoughts.

"Well? Allen... you must have someone special in your heart!" said Lavi.

"Yeah! Allen, you _have to have someone!_" breathed Lenalee, hoping deep in her heart that it was her that was special to him.

"...Yeah I do...Just not who you think," said Allen, chewing his lip.

"Oh, and who do we think you like?" questioned Lavi.

After a few moments of silence, Lavi threw the apple in his grasp towards Allen, who caught it stumbling as he attempted to get a grip on it.

"Say the alphabet out loud with every twist of the stem," comanded Lavi.

"Go on... just..." Lenalee urged Allen to doing what Lavi had told him to do.

"What for?" asked Allen, a bit suspiciously.

"To give us a hint to who your crush is."

Allen raised his eyebrows at Lavi, who seemed every bit as intense about this idea as Lenalee. Lavi only nodded solemnly at Allen.

So Allen started to cautiously twist the apple in his hand.

"A..." started off Allen, feeling his heart twist along with the stem.

"B..."Allen swallowed as if he were eating the apple, and continued.

"C..." He knew he was taking an extremely long time to count, judging by the looks on his friends' faces.

"D...err-"

"Jesus! Allen hurry up!" snapped Lavi. No he wasn't being pushy at all.

"E...F...G" Allen started counting faster, "H, I , J, K-" snap. Oh no. Allen just KNEW that it was going to snap on "K"... that's creepy...

Lavi and Lenalee looked on at Allen's wince, and frozen posture.

"Lenalee," started Lavi.

"I know what to do," answered Lenalee immediately. She whipped out a list of people. "Allen," she said sternly glancing at Allen.

"Yes?" squeaked Allen, for some reason feeling a shiver going up his spine.

"These are the people that you know that have names starting on "k,"" she took a deep breath and started reading the list.

"Kanda," at this she paused staring silently at Allen who shook his head, "...my brother," nobody comented, "General Kross," at this Allen paled, "Krory,"Allen grimaced slightly, "and there is a possibility of the Kamelot family, and General Cloud Nine, if you use her japanese spelling." Allen chuckled, yeah, like they'll ever guess the guy he had in mind.

Lenalee felt the need to add in that Road's father was also a possibility, since he was a Kamelot. And he was often hitting on both his brother and his "cute little daughter," and apparently Road and her father, Sheryll had similar tastes in men... which wasn't good for Allen.

Lenalee And Lavi looked at Allen with scrutiny.

"I think it's Kanda that he's hitting on," said Lenalee slowly.

"I think it's his _master Kross_... LENALEE! We forgot someone..."

"Oh?Who?"

"Well, Allen might still be suffering of a love passed away... so a broken heart Allen?"

"No... that seems slightly stranger than the others..." gasped Lenalee

"yes... GENERAL KEVIN YEEGAR." there was a dead silence among the three, as the muted voices in the background didn't stop and pay them any attention.

"Lavi... it's like putting you and bookman together..." said Allen revenge evident in his voice.

Lavi shivered, and then he nodded, "Fine, not Yeegar-sensei then."

With that Allen got up and left, winking misteriously at both Lavi and Lenalee.

"See ya! I wonder if you'll ever figure it out!" with a laughing face, Allen rounded a corner, only to be pressed to an alcove in the wall. Allen gazed evenly at the person holding him to the wall.

"Hey," he said. The voice in kind greeted him, before kissing him deeply.

A/N soo... I'm sorry, if this thing drove you crazy! I was itching to put one of my favourite pairings in at the end, but alas, it didn't work out that way. Actually, it was originally supposed to be Yullen, but that kinda didn't show too much.

Review, and tell me who you thought was Alen's crush... it has to be from the "K list", or else you need a really good story to why there's no K. :) OH, and If I forgot any people for the list (which I'm sure I did), you'd be doing me a big favour just by telling me who I've forgotten.!

Humour my pathetic little life, hum? Yeah, so REVIEW please~


End file.
